The Guests
Reed Farrington aka Darth Nameless, aka Pacifist of Fury, aka Annie, aka Michael Winchester aka Gerry. Many names and many episodes, Reed use to work with Sean and Jay at Silicon Knights and first started appearing on the show in 2007. Known for his love of Star Trek, buying cheap movies, being a contrarian and taking pictures of stray cats. Greg Gaspari Greg is a broadcasting graduate who made a name for himself as “The Gasman” on 97.7 HTZ FM. His love of film used to bring him to the Toronto International Film Festival every year, but his hatred for Toronto’s sports teams causes him grief every time he sets foot in T Dot. Greg hosts the Ball Junk Podcast and was a regular co-host of the Film Junk Podcast from Episode #96 through to #411 Dax Gordine An artist and animator who used to work with Sean, Jay and Frank at Silicon Knights. Dax is known to frequent the show when Sean is away, episodes that have come to be known as Vibecasts. Dax is also the resident animation expert, known as The Archbishop of Animation. He first appeared on the show on the premium episodes for Star Wars. Kurt Halfyard Row Three and Twitch contributor who has made several guest appearances on the podcast over the years. Also the man behind The Movie Club Podcast, which members of the Film Junk crew have appeared on many times. Skottie Young Renowned comic book artist and writer who has become a friend of the show and occasional special guest. Known for Marvel’s Oz series and the new Rocket Raccoon ongoing series (among others). See episode 408, 446, 476. Matt Gourley An L.A.-based actor and comedian who appears on such podcasts as Superego, James Bonding and The Andy Daly Podcast Pilot Project.A fan of the show and loyal listener, Matt first started guesting on the show in 2014. Matt appeared on the episode that featured the debut of the acclaimed movie trivia game, Score Bits (ep. 472). Corey Pierce Aka Goon, short for Pretentious Goon, Corey is an illustrator and a high school friend of Jay and Chian. He designed the hot dog, poutine, popcorn and pop logo that was used as the podcast artwork. Roman A longtime friend of Jay and Sean who appeared more regularly back in the Space Junk days. Roman is a producer on Jay’s films. Andrew James Co-host of the Row Three Cinecast and friend of the show. Jay sent Andrew his copy of Mr. Nobody because he couldn’t stand to keep it on his shelf. See episode 308. Nuno Artist, illustrator and friend of the show. Has guested on several episodes and also designed the old communist propaganda style podcast logo and a Reed Farrington t-shirt that was once for sale. Alicia Sean's wife and more known for appearing on TV centric episodes, such as ones with Fall TV previews and the Lost bonus episodes. Alicia appeared on the first episode that featured the new name Film Junk. Wintle Friend of the show and former webmaster of The Horror Blog. Wintle also worked with Sean at Silicon Knights. Zak Friend of the show and former co-host of Muzak for Cybernetics indie music podcast with Sean. Sometimes referred to as “our gay friend Zak” on the show, although he is not actually gay.